


[M4F] Remedial college sex ed

by RoughSoftie



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Body Positivity, Body Worship, Breast Worship, College, Consent is Sexy, Creampie, Encouragement, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/M, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie
Summary: Speaker is a teacher of a remedial sex ed class in college aimed at students who have been taught abstinence only. Listener is a TA who's volunteered to help. She undresses in front of the class (he undressed last class), he walks through a bunch of erogenous zones, then they have sex. Finally she is told to sit, exposed, and let the class look at her.
Kudos: 10





	[M4F] Remedial college sex ed

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested tags: [body appreciation] [body positivity] [breast worship] [consent is sexy] [creampie] [gentle] [older man/younger woman] [encouragement] [exhibition] [kissing] [public]

*Clap* Right then, let's get started. Welcome to this fifth session on remedial sex ed. Last time we wrapped up - no pun intended - the theoretical parts as well as practical male anatomy. Today we will move on to practical female anatomy as well as a demonstration. To help me with this I have a volunteer - stand up, please.

She was in this class last year, and like you she came from a high school which taught abstinence only. You already know my, and the college's, views on that. My understanding is that you found this class very helpful, is that correct?

Great! Always happy to hear students are learning. Before we begin I should point out that we have discussed what we will be doing this session, and we are both fully consenting. As always: Explicit, clear consent is required.

Now then. Miss, if you will please come in front of the class and undress.

Thank you. Let's start with the physical differences between men and women in general. These things are in no way universal, just average differences. Going from the top, women in general have narrower shoulders... *fade out*

*fade in* ... and thus have higher body fat. And that does it for this part of the lecture, if you will give me just a moment.

*Whisper* Are you alright? You sure? Okay, feel up to moving on to the next section? Alright then. And you're doing great, thank you so much for your help.

Next topic: Erogenous zones. You will notice that most were shown yesterday - men and women are more alike than different after all. As always, it's important to note that everyone is different. What one person likes, another will not. Talk to your partner. Additionally most everywhere *can* be stimulated at the right time and the right way. That said, these are good to try out. 

I'll just... step in behind my lovely assistant so you can see better. The ears are quite sensitive and rarely touched. Gently running your fingers along the edge... Blowing air... *blowing air obv*... Kissing *kisses*... Licking *mouth sounds*... Keep it gentle, keep it slow, keep it quiet... And it can be quite intimate.

The neck is very popular. Try stroking just below the jawline... down the side... along the clavicle... And try different textures. Fingertips... back of the fingers... nails - no scratching, mind you... And, of course, kissing. Where the jaw meets the throat *kiss* down the neck *kisses* along the shoulder maybe *kisses*.

Could you please turn your head? Thank you.

The lips are, as you'd expect, very sensitive, very intimate. But foreplay is all about teasing and building expectations. So while your instinct might be to just go in for the kiss, maybe try some other things first. Trace the outline of her lips with your fingers... Barely brush her lips with yours... Soft pecks... *Then* move on to kisses.

As you can see, there's already some colour to her cheeks, a bit of weight to her breathing. These are excellent signs: She's getting aroused - before we move on from the head. Obviously in a real situation it's best to move around a bit more, vary things up a bit, but this is just a presentation.

We now move on to the chest - the **chest**, not the breasts. While we are, of course, going to the breasts soon, we can build expectations before that. The breasts are such a powerful erogenous zone for many that they deserve a lot of preparation even though the chest itself is not that exciting generally.

I know I'm repeating myself when I tell you to go slow but that's because I want you to remember it. Your instincts will tell you to go right for the breast - mine sure are - but we're doing this for *her*. You may be in control of what happens but let your partner guide you.

Anyway. What can you do on the chest? Trace shapes for instance... From the shoulders down towards the breasts, then... around the breasts. It might be fun to try and find exactly where chest turns into breast - this is especially interesting with smaller breasts.

*Whisper* Are you still okay? Good. You're doing great. I don't mean to be unprofessional but I hope you don't mind me saying I can't wait to fuck you in front of all these people.

*Chuckle* And there's an example of the number one erogenous zone: I whispered a little private thing and we got the strongest reaction yet. Never underestimate communication.

Miss, would you please turn to the side? Thank you.

Now, the breasts - maybe the most misunderstood erogenous zone of all, because there are many assumptions about them. For some the entirety of both breasts are sensitive, for others only the one, still others just the nipples, and for some they aren't exciting at all. Just as normal as varying sensitivity anywhere else. As always, talk to your partner and try different things. 

Finally, before we move on with the demonstration, I strongly encourage you to be respectfully enthusiastic about your partners breasts. Sadly it's a very common cause for body image problems and insecurities. Breasts come in many different shapes and sizes, as do areola - which also come in a variety of skin tones - and they are all just as exciting. You may have noticed that our volunteers breasts are not perfectly symmetrical - this is normal, very common, and completely unimportant.

If I were to sum up a good way to engage the breasts in one word, it would be exploration. First by hand: Run your thumbs along the curves... along the bottom... across the top... Add more fingers and just... try touching them in different ways. Gentle squeezes... lifting them if they're large enough... then slowly, in circles, approach the nipple. Trace the areola with your fingertips. Gently brush the nipple with your thumbs... and pull back. For now.

I think our volunteer is getting a little frustrated. That's good! Our goal is to keep both of us wanting more - but don't take it to extremes without talking about it first. Nobody wants a sour mood to ruin things.

Therefore... *kisses* I will quickly *kiss* move on *kiss* to the oral *kiss* demonstration *kiss*. Here I suggest a bit more directness. A few *kiss* exploratory *kiss* kisses *kiss* then on to the nipple *long kiss*. We can suck on it *suck* lick it *mouth sound* blow on it once it's wet *blowing* and gently, ever so gently, run our teeth along it... The nipples are probably *the* area where slight pain is most appreciated. So we can also bring our fingers back and gently pinch them... Keep your eyes on your partners face. Do NOT go too far without discussing things.

In this case it looks like a hit! So I am - again gently - going to slowly twist her nipples between my fingers. Not far, juust enough to get a bit of movement. Even slightly rough treatment can quickly leave such a sensitive area sore so we will, again, move on.

The belly, as you might expect, is another common source of insecurities. It is also an excellent area to stall on while moving down. So just *kiss* kiss *kiss* your way *kiss* down *kisses* until we reach the pubic mound. Unfortunately for our lovely volunteer, that is where my mouth will stop today. We will discuss oral sex next session.

Instead we will move on to an example of sex. Do you feel ready? Wonderful. So am I.

*Unbuckling of belt, zipper, opening of condom*

Would you mind demonstrating the correct technique for putting on a condom?

*Low moan* Perfect. See? Nothing to it. However, for this demonstration we won't be using it. We're both clean and fully aware of what's going on or we should both insist on using one.

Now, there are plenty of positions to have sex in as you may know. Due to the furnishings and in the interest of giving you all a good view, I will ask my assistant to please bend over the side of the desk. Good. This position is sometimes called doggy style.

*Whispered* You still okay? Great. And are you still up for this? Fantastic. Just look at them all, watching you. How many will rush off after class to masturbate to the memory of this do you think? How many are already fighting the urge? I bet a couple failed and are touching themselves watching you right now...

*Chuckle* As I said: Don't underestimate communication. That's not only for whispered words, mind you: Be vocal at every step, make sure your partner knows what you like and how you like it. Everyone likes to make their partner moan.

Anyway, depending on lubrication and other physical aspects of you and your partner, first entry may take a few attempts. Don't rush! It'll all work out soon enough. 

*Moan* No need for that this time though. Once you are in, take a moment just to let both of you get used to things.

But you can very soon *moan* start moving. *moans* For the first little while, shift around a bit. Try to find the best angle for the both of you. *Moan* See how she's moving as well? It's a team effort.

*Get going for real*

Then pick up the pace. And remember the other zones we talked about. They're still there and they still work. With this position it's hard for her to do much, but I can lean over her and *kiss* go for the neck *kisses* and even her ears *kisses* which means some private conversation.

*Breathy whispers* Like it? Yeah? All those eyes watching you, admiring you... So many wishing they were you, so many wishing they were fucking you... The guy in the back is jacking off for sure. *chuckle* yes, moan for them, make them jealous... Let's really give them a show.

As mentioned in the theoretical class, the clitoris is the most sensitive organ of the human body. So when you're having sex and there's at least one around, remember to give it some attention. We'll talk more about it in the next session but for now I'm just going to rub it with my fingers. Make sure they're wet! Too much friction is not nice.

And you can hear how effective it is. I happen to know that my assistant can reach orgasm this way. The key to that is a constant, steady pace once you find the right one. *Speed up a bit* That seems about right. I will now keep it up as long as it takes.

*Go at it for a bit*

*Serious moaning* And there we go, one female orgasm. If you ever have the chance to help someone reach it, do it. It's great for her and it's pretty damn good for me too: The contractions, the leg shakes, it all feels fantastic. I'll now slow down for a little bit and let her catch her breath.

*Moderately paced*

*Whisper* Good to go? Great. 

Unfortunately our time is almost up so I'll have to speed up so you can see a male orgasm as well.

*Real fast now*

When I orgasm, I'm going to do so as deep as I can. This is merely a personal preference since you would not be able to see it. When I do muscles will contract throughout my pelvic region to pump my semen into my assistant.

*Whisper* Yessss I'm going to fill you up... In front of the whole class... Such a good fucking helper...

Here we go... Watch closely as I cum in her!

*Orgasm*

*Catch your breath*

As you may have noticed, my legs also shook at the point of orgasm. Those spasms are a side-effect of the contractions I mentioned earlier. 

I see we have a couple of minutes left on the clock. Feel free to leave or come forward and take a closer look at me or my assistant, who will be sitting on my desk giving you a good view. Note that you can see some of my semen leaking out of her - this is to be expected.

Until next time, class.


End file.
